Smile
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Another story written for mew-tsubaki's challenge! Draco has horrible thoughts, but Ginny makes it better! And vice versa. No longer a one-shot, chapter two is up, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Written for mew-tsubaki's quote challenge! Enjoy!**

_**"Sometimes I wonder if life is really worth it, then I look at your smile and I know it is."**_

**Things in regualar italics, not bolded, are the thoughts.**

He sat at the Slytherin table, depression eating at his stomach. The mark on his left arm still stung from the night before, and the pain was almost unbearable. The dark lord looked him straight in the eye that night, and trusted him. He trusted him to follow his orders and serve him well. Draco looked down at the silver knife settled on his plate. An image came to his mind.

_The blade pressed harshly agaisnt my skin, and the blood slowley rushed out onto my robes. Everything I had wished for as a kid didn't exist anymore, so why live for it?_

He shook his head, clearing the images out of his mind. The thoughts had come to him to many times, as if he didn't have a family and friends to live for. Though of course, his parents treated him with no love, for he was already a boy of sixteen, and his "friends" are terrified of him. He heard a fork drop to the floor, and another image came.

_The ends of the fork grazed my skin feircly, sending for straight lines of blood down my arm. Tears fell from eyes, staining the table cloth with both blood and tears._

He shook his head violenty again, refusing to let the temptation take him. He caught sight of the Gryffindor girl, the one with the bright red hair. She sent a warm, shy smile his way, a blush creeping to her cheeks. He turned away quickly, feel his own heart slow down a bit. He caught sight of another knife, yet he only thought about using it to cut his chicken, a small smile making its way to his lips.

**Thank you for reading! I think this one was cute, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter in my new story, SMILE! Requested by a certain friend, i'm making this into a big story!**

**Once again, the italics thing aplies here to. This part takes place a day after the last chapter.**

She sat at the Gryffindor table, playing with her red hair. The empty air was driving her mad. Useless chatter was going on around the table, laughter and giggles ringing through her ears. The war was still flaming, and the depressing stories and the deaths she's witnessed was enough for anyone to kill themselves. She looked over at Harry, who was taking a sip from his goblet. A vision came to mind.

_I looked around me, making sure that nobody was watching, before I slipped the little powder into my drink. I hesitantly took a sip from it, and then the burning came._

She took her hand and pulled her hair back, giving a deep sigh. This wasn't her, yet why was she having these horrible thoughts? The war was doing mad things to her, and she was afraid. What if the Dark Lord won? What if he took over everything? Her hopes drained as she watched the students around her, the ones who would be helping each other fight. They were laughing, fooling around and playing with each other. Why were they so happy? A plate fell, the glass breaking, sending little shards of glass everywhere. She stared down at the sharp point.

_I picked up the little piece of glass, and gently grazed it agianst my palm, sending drops of blood sailing down my arm._

She gasped, surprised at herself for being able to conjure up such thoughts. She turned around and got up from her seat, setting for the girls lavatory. As she walked out, she noticed Draco Malfoy, the blonde Slytherin boy. He was the enemy, and she knew him well. He made eye contact with her, and suddenly gave her a tiny smile. He wasn't that bad of a kid, he was going through alot. This was his destiny, and she couldn't do anything about it. Did she feel bad for him? Of course. She returned to her seat, a small smile creeping on her lips. She picked up the tiny shard of plate, and with her wand, it disappeared. Maybe depression wasn't the only thing in the war.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
